The Curse
by Burning Snow
Summary: Despite his attempts to avoid Yusuke by remaining in Makai, Hiei has fallen in love with the former detective. But how can they be intimate when any demon lover of a Forbidden Child is cursed to be a slave? A twist of fate solves the problem. HieixYusuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**Usually I'm a Kurama/Touya girl, but I've just gotten into some delicious Hiei/Yusuke. So I decided it was high time that I tried my hand at it.**

**I must thank Minorkae for inspiring this fanfic. It was totally her idea. I just put a different twist on it. For those of you who haven't, please go read her story Desperate. It's really good!**

**So here's the first chapter. Please review!**

* * *

Yusuke's new bedroom was much larger than he had remembered.

The small demon sat by the window, staring out at the raging snowstorm. At least his presence didn't have to be explained to ningens—now that Yusuke was grown, he was able to have his own apartment away from his careless mother. Hiei had only been here once before, using the excuse of returning a human who had ventured into the Makai. He hadn't stayed long—just enough time to inform Yusuke of the goings-on in Demon World. This time, though, he would not use an excuse.

Damn that filthy woman for guilting him into coming here.

Huffing, Hiei folded his arms and glared at the whirling snowflakes. Now his visit was sure to be a long one. He hated the snow, and avoided it whenever possible. But even if he wanted to escape into the storm, he knew Yusuke would never stand for it.

Soft footsteps approached. It was Yusuke with the tea. "Sorry it took so long," Yusuke said. "Kurama called. When I told him you were here, he insisted on coming over. I tried to stop him with the weather and all, but he wouldn't give in."

"Then I should make this brief," Hiei snapped, grabbing a cup of the tray Yusuke held. He tried not to look at him. At just twenty-one years old, Yusuke was a fine looking young man. He had grown an inch or so since Hiei's last visit two years ago. His hair had grown, too, though he still insisted on greasing it back. Ridiculous. His face had matured, and his eyes had become almost wise. It was ironic—Yusuke's personality was still reckless. But even that had been tamed somewhat after his years in Makai.

The last time Hiei was here, Yusuke had been engaged. He had proposed to Keiko soon after his return. But then, quite surprisingly, the engagement was broken off suddenly. Yusuke hadn't explained to anyone.

When Mukuro heard this news, she couldn't help but work it into every conversation. Hiei had tried to kill her once, just to silence her nagging, but the attempt had failed miserably.

Why had he opened his stupid mouth? _That is not why I stay_. His own works echoed in his mind. He should have known Mukuro would work her way into his private affairs.

And now here he was, sitting face to face with the man he had been trying to avoid for years.

It wasn't that he was afraid to tell Yusuke. He was afraid of what he would do to Yusuke once he spoke.

Hiei finally looked up. The younger man had settled into a space on the bed, back leaning against the wall. He wore an extremely confused expression. It was all Hiei could do to maintain his composure.

"I'm here because I desire to kiss you," Hiei stated matter-of-factly.

Yusuke's jaw dropped, and his expression became one of increased puzzlement and complete shock. His reaction did not surprise Hiei in the slightest.

Sighing, Hiei launched into a crude explanation of Yusuke's unasked, but obvious, question. "In Makai, there is no such thing as homo- or heterosexuality. We fuck who we want to, when we want to, and no one gives a shit. We mate with each other regardless of supposed gender. It's no secret. Humans are so pathetically short-sighted."

His red eyes flickered to meet Yusuke's, and then dropped again. "Now that you are one of us, you should know. I'm sure you've begun to have, as humans call it, 'homo-erotic' stirrings. It's quite normal, I assure you."

"You're right," Yusuke muttered. "I have been getting these weird urges. Like an idiot I told Keiko about them and she freaked."

Hiei smirked. So that was it after all.

"But hey. I'm pretty sure it's also normal for demons, especially those like you, to take what they want," Yusuke said in an amused tone, a half-grin creeping to his lips. "If you want to smooch me, why haven't you?"

Hiei glared. "It's no laughing matter, _Detective_."

"Why not? 'Cause you've got a crush on the guy you tried to kill a few years back?" the young man cackled.

The fire youkai grimaced, his energy involuntarily flaring. "You are trying my patience."

Sensing imminent danger, Yusuke settled down. "So then explain."

"I did not kiss you because I am incapable of doing so. "

Yusuke scratched his head, "How d'you mean?"

"I am a forbidden child—cursed," Hisi said coldly. "I cannot have intimate physical contact with any demon. If I do, they become my mates—my slaves. They become entirely bound to me. They must perform any action I command of them. I don't like it…I don't want it to happen to you."

A thought crossed Yusuke's mind, and he burst out in laughter. "Sorry Hiei," he giggled, "but I guess that means you've never gotten any, huh?"

"On the contrary," Hiei spat, his voice like a razor. "I have had countless lovers in my lifetime."

"But…you just said…"

Hiei's face was solemn. "I had my fun in those days. It was amusing to me. When I grew bored of someone I would simply kill him or her. Sometimes I would bond to two or three demons, and command them to kill each other."

Yusuke winced. "So you tricked them?"

"Not really. Many of them knew of the curse. They came looking for me because they admired the idea of having an ultimate master. Some strange sexual fantasy, I suppose. But they are all dead. I've made sure of it."

"So wait. Back then when you were a bad guy…why didn't you just kiss me or something?"

The fire youkai sighed in exasperation. "Fool, it doesn't work on humans. For the majority of our time together, you were fully human." He saw Yusuke opening his mouth for another question. "And don't ask why I never had you then. By the time I discovered my attraction to you, we were in the throes of the battle against Sensui. I only began to realize when I saved your life that day in the forest."

"So you've had it off with humans, then?" Yusuke teased.

"Hardly," growled Hiei. "The only human I've ever cared to touch is Kurama. It was amusing, for a time, having the famous bandit as a human plaything. But he wanted it to be more involved, and it never…"

He trailed off and directed his attention to the blizzard once more.

Yusuke was surprised that Hiei was being so upfront with him. Rather than go the Kurama route, he asked solemnly, "So…if you came here because you want to kiss me…are you asking permission to make me your slave?"

Before Yusuke's eyes even registered movement, Hiei had slammed his palms against the wall on both sides of the young man's head. He leaned in close, his lips merely inches away from Yusuke's, and stared straight into the former detective's eyes. "Never," he murmured. "I will _never_ let that happen. Yusuke…you don't understand. I have begun to _feel_. I don't…simply desire your body."

He shuddered, glancing down at the attractive man beneath him. "Though it is often on my mind."

Then he was back at the window, clenching his jaw. "I shouldn't have gotten that close."

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond.

"Don't you see, Yusuke? He is in love with you."

The voice from the shadows shocked them both, and they whipped around. Kurama stepped into the room and chuckled in an odd way. "You barely noticed me. You would both do well to keep your guards up."

"How long have you been there, kitsune?" Hiei snarled.

"Long enough." Kurama's emerald eyes glinted with gold. He walked over to Yusuke and, before the young man could protest, tousled his hair so that it broke from the slick mold and hung in strands around his face. "He likes it better that way," Kurama said in an unnatural, mocking tone. He then ran a finger down Yusuke's cheek. "He's been longing to tell you for years. It's ironic, actually. Hiei, the Forbidden Child, falling in love with the man he had sworn to kill."

Hiei was seething. "One more word, and I'll—"

"You'll what, Hiei?" Kurama cut in like a knife. "You'll rip out my heart? No need to worry…you've already done that."

Then, with a flourish of his red locks, he turned and vanished into the hall.

Hiei swore under his breath and leapt up to follow him.

Yusuke stared after them both, utterly dumbfounded. He had guessed for a while now that Kurama was gay, but he had never suspected Hiei. Nor had he ever dreamed that Hiei could fall in love…with HIM, no less.

Well, this was a convenient solution to his own problem. He had found himself thinking of the fire demon quite often over the years…he had even had some suggestive dreams, with memories of which he'd pleasured himself many times. He was surprised that Hiei hadn't felt his pulse racing from across the room, or seen straight through the jokes he'd made. Hiei must really have it bad to be so blind.

At that moment, the fire youkai came back into the room, muttering to himself.

"Everything ok out there?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. Ever since Kurama vowed to rid himself of Youko, the bandit has been fighting back with a vengeance. His personality will creep through when Kurama has a surge of emotions, much the way your Toushin nature will show at times."

"So he heard what you said?"

"Every word." Hiei reclaimed his place at the window, but remained standing. "But Kurama is a fool. He has always known my lack of desire to mate with him. I don't know why he clung to a false hope."

"Is what he said true?"

Hiei smirked. "Yes. I do prefer your hair down. It makes me all fuzzy inside."

Yusuke grinned at Hiei's classic humor. "Well thanks for saying I look pretty, but I meant the other thing."

For the first time that evening, Hiei actually felt nervous. What if the other man didn't feel the same? To say he lusted after Yusuke was one thing. To admit love…that was entirely differeny. His eyes darted to the floor. "Hn" was the only response Yusuke received.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, crossed the room, and shoved the smaller demon against a wall. His reflexes were quick; Hiei barely had time to respond. Without even thinking—as usual for Yusuke—he captured Hiei's mouth in a deep kiss. The fire demon's brain screamed in panic, but the former detective's sensual lips made him momentarily lose himself. It took all the strength he could muster to tear himself away.

It was only when Hiei shoved him away that Yusuke remembered the curse.

"You IDIOT," Hiei roared, his mind quickly surveying the damage. It was done—they had bonded for sure.

"Well damn, I guess that was pretty stupid," Yusuke chuckled from the place he'd fallen on the floor.

Hiei's energy flared from his body in rage. "Do you even know what this means?"

"No clue, but let's have a go. Give me a command."

Immediately, Hiei said, "Stand up."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Pretty lame, considering you could've told me to do _anything_." And he stood.

Hiei's eyes grew wide. "That was too slow," he gasped.

"Well, what do you want from me? You knocked me down pretty hard."

"No, Yusuke, you don't—"

"So tell me to do something else."

Before the last word was fully out of Yusuke's mouth, Hiei said abruptly, "Stop talking."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you ok? Sit down…"

And Hiei sat immediately.

"…for a minute…" Yusuke trailed off, beginning to realize what Hiei was trying to tell him. "Hang on…" Hiei gripped the chair. "…I didn't have to listen to you."

"Brilliant deduction," Hiei snapped. "Were you cursed, you would have responded without hesitation. Have you discovered anything else, Detective?"

"Well…" Yusuke gasped, and stared at Hiei with wide eyes.

"Precisely," Hiei sighed. "I don't know how it's possible, but it seems the curse has backfired. Onto me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy and please, please review for me!

* * *

**

"Hiei, tell me truthfully if you love me or not."

_What a foul ploy to gain the truth,_ the fire youkai thought, but he was forced to respond. "I love you," he grunted. This was not what he had planned. They had been playing this game for nearly twenty minutes. It had grown wearisome.

Yusuke grinned. "Tell me truthfully what you want to do right now." He had learned to include 'truthfully' to ensure absolute honesty.

"I want to make you suffer in the worst ways you can possibly imagine."

"Well, that's a little harsh. Tell me you don't mean that."

Hiei gritted his teeth in disbelief. "I don't mean that," he said through his clenched jaw.

He waited a moment for another of Yusuke's ridiculous commands. When none came, he began to speak in the most even tone he could manage. "Do you not see that this is precisely what I refused to do to you?"

"Oh, would you please lighten up? I'm just joking around."

"This isn't a joke. We're bonded now. You may not care how it works or how it affects me, but you should know that the only way to break the bond is for one of us to die. At the moment, I think that person is you."

Yusuke blinked. "Me? _You_ came on to _me_. You started it."

He was sent crashing into a wall by a swift punch in the face. "You have ENSLAVED me!" Hiei snarled.

The former detective leapt up. "It was supposed to be me! I didn't give a crap if I had to do what you said! I'm sorry, ok?"

"Then why do you insist on playing these puppet games with me? I did not want this to happen to you, you FOOL!" A burst of Hiei's raging energy almost toppled Yusuke over. "And yet you have no qualms making a mockery of me!"

"Calm the hell down, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

The fire demon complied unwillingly. "You did it again," he snapped less aggressively.

"Jeez, I'm sorry." Yusuke scratched his head. "How did I do that one? I actually didn't mean to."

Hiei sighed. "You stated it like a command. You didn't request. If you request, I have the option to refuse."

"How do I change it?"

"There are many ways. Ask me to do something instead of telling me. Say please. Or don't say anything at all." Hiei crossed his arms. "Now, if you have no further commands, _Master_, this conversation is over." He turned away and settled into his seat by the window.

Yusuke felt horrible. His recklessness and jokester personality had practically ruined his relationship with the man he was apparently stuck with forever. He hadn't even thought to consider Hiei's feelings. After all, Hiei had ventured here after years of avoidance to confess his love. Looking back on it, he had practically spit in Hiei's face. And Hiei hadn't wanted any of this to happen. If Yusuke had the same feelings, he should never have done what he had.

Slowly, he approached the fire youkai and knelt at his side. The demon must not have been paying much attention; as Hiei stared blindly into the snowstorm, Yusuke was able to watch a single tear descend his cheek and land as a perfect red jewel on the carpet.

"Hiei," murmured Yusuke. The smaller demon stiffened at the sound. "Look at me…" Hiei turned his head toward him. "…please." Yusuke grimaced. His eyes fell to the floor, and his confidence faltered. "Damn it. I didn't mean to…Hiei…please don't call me your master…unless you want to that is…I really didn't mean…what I'm trying to say is…" He groaned at how stupid he must sound.

When he looked up again, he met Hiei's probing gaze. "Hiei," he whispered, "I-I think I'm in love with you. I think I have been—for a long time. I've been thinking of you and dreaming of you…" He searched Hiei's red eyes for a response, but found none. He chuckled. "I guess I sound like a sappy human fool, huh?" The fire demon blinked.

Yusuke sighed. "I don't know how this demon mating thing works exactly, but I know I want to be with you, Hiei. I took the choice away from you, but I want to know…please tell me…if this hadn't happened, and you could choose—"

"You talk too much, Detective." Hiei grasped Yusuke's face in his hands in a clumsy attempt at affection. Then his hot lips engulfed Yusuke's like a flame would engulf a strip of paper. Yusuke wasn't prepared for the intensity; he nearly saw stars. His hands fumbled for Hiei's cloak and eventually caught hold. He yanked the fire demon closer with enough force that they were both thrown to the floor.

Suddenly Hiei was at the opposite end of the room, clutching his chest. "Damn it…" he choked.

Yusuke sprang up, totally confused. "What's wrong?"

Hiei gasped for air. Yusuke ran to his side. Eventually his breathing became somewhat normal, and he was able to explain. "It's the curse," he said. "You're my master. I cannot initiate any sexual encounter, unless ordered to, without punishment from you. If you comply to my advances, my punishment is the inability to breathe."

Yusuke gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. I've witnessed it in the past…though not often. I'm very dominant."

The former detective shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. Especially when earlier you were able to punch 'your master' in the jaw. You can't even kiss me?"

Hiei chuckled grimly. "It all has to do with physical intimacy. You can order me around because I'm your sexual slave. I can't initiate intimate contact because you are the one in control. But anger and fighting have nothing to do with sex, so I may hit you as I please…so long as I don't try to rape you afterward."

Yusuke groaned in exasperation. "This is ridiculous. Can you ask me to…you know…kiss you?"

"No. You must make the first move. If I ask and you comply, I'll be punished."

"But if I tell you to, it's ok."

"Correct."

"What if I ask you to choose?"

Hiei furrowed his brow. "I don't know. I never attempted that in the past. As I said…"

"I know, I know," Yusuke grunted. "So let's try now, alright? Please kiss me."

Hiei hesitated a moment, simply to survey the man in front of him. He had been away for years, and yet now here he was…in an undesirable predicament, of course, but with an extremely desirable man who wanted him. It was too much to believe.

Taking a deep breath, Hiei slowly brought his lips to Yusuke's.

The former detective wasted no time. He pushed into Hiei's soft kiss, forcing the fire demon to increase his intensity. They remained locked together, lips barely separating for more than a few nanoseconds. After a few moments of this with nothing happening, Hiei decided to take a risk. He pounced on the other demon, throwing him to the floor, and Yusuke pulled him closer. There was no consequence, for the initial request had been Yusuke's.

They realized this simultaneously. Yusuke grabbed at Hiei's cloak, attempting to tear it away from the youkai's body. "Take it off," he growled into Hiei's mouth. Hiei was forced to oblige, but he did so willingly. In seconds, his cloak and shirt had been tossed elsewhere, and he was working on Yusuke's button-down. His usually skilled fingers fumbled…he was not accustomed to buttons.

To seek revenge against Yusuke for straying away from t-shirts, he forced his fiery tongue into Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke met it with his own; their tongues danced for control, yet Hiei obviously had the upper hand.

Hiei began to feel the hardness in Yusuke's groin. He wondered if the bond should be consummated. He wanted the young man desperately…but with all that had been happening so quickly in their relationship, it was probably best to take the sex in slower strides.

But Yusuke's virginity taunted him. He could smell it on the half-breed's flesh. Yusuke's moaning wasn't helping the situation, either…

The fire youkai pulled away from the kiss and began to lick the base of Yusuke's neck. It sent a shudder of pleasure down the younger man's spine; he cried out weakly.

Only half the buttons on Yusuke's shirt were undone. Hiei ground his hips into his lover's and reached for the shirt once more. "Tear it," Yusuke groaned, but Hiei had already begun to rip the shirt from the Toushin's body. He kissed his way down Yusuke's abdomen, where his ancestral markings had begun to appear. He finally rested his mouth on a piece of flesh just above Yusuke's waistline. The Toushin howled in pleasure as Hiei sucked this obviously sensitive area.

The fire demon rested his palm on Yusuke's clothed erection and began to stroke it roughly. Yusuke was unable to contain it any longer; this was the first time anyone had touched him there. Waves of pleasure crashed over him, and he came.

Hiei smirked. Perhaps it was best that he hadn't attempted to take his lover fully. He pulled Yusuke into his arms and, in what seemed to him to be an affectionate gesture, stroked his hair until he fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.**

**Thank you to BellAnn, my only reviewer. I'm glad you like it so far! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated ^_^

* * *

**

Yusuke awoke to a pair of crimson eyes. So it hadn't been a dream. He grinned, and leaned over to press his lips against Hiei's. The fire demon's eyes gleamed—Yusuke assumed this was the closest he'd get to a genuine smile.

Just then, he realized the sun streaming in through the window. "Shit…I'm late!" he yelped, leaping to his feet.

Hiei propped himself up on an elbow as Yusuke ran aimlessly about the room. "Late? Did you not notice the storm last night? I doubt any humans are on the roads. After a storm like that, even a demon would rather stay indoors."

Yusuke went to the window. Sure enough, the streets were buried…there was no way he could get out with his bike. Just in case, he went into the kitchen to check his answering machine. His boss had indeed left a message for him to stay home and stay safe.

"Guess we're stuck here, then," he called.

Hiei asked in a smooth tone, "Is that a problem, Detective?"

On a sudden impulse that had much to do with the layers of implication in Hiei's words, Yusuke bounded back into the bedroom. He was met with a vision so alluring that his legs nearly melted beneath him.

Hiei was lying naked on his bed, his arm draped seductively over the edge. His eyes were narrowed, and his lips wore a sexy smirk. Yusuke allowed his hungry eyes to wander down the muscular abdomen, scarred from years of battle, down to the youkai's slender hips, down further until his gaze rested on Hiei's already hard member. He thought in passing that the demon's size more than made up for what he lacked in height.

Yusuke could practically feel the heat radiating from Hiei's body, and he shuddered in uncontrollable sexual desire. He felt a deep pulse from within him, the one that indicated the presence of his demonic form. Never had he felt a desire this strong. He tried to speak, but the pulsing grew stronger. Tattoos swirled about his skin, and fangs began to lengthen within his mouth.

He couldn't take it any longer. He dove onto the smaller demon, crushing their lips together. The fire youkai grabbed fistfuls of his lover's elongating hair and began raping his mouth with his tongue. Yusuke moaned, running his hands down Hiei's sleek body and shoving his groin closer to his lover's.

Hiei was surprised how quickly Yusuke had adapted to desiring a male, but he supposed it had to do with his emerging demonic traits. He surely hadn't been expecting this response. It didn't matter. He could smell Yusuke's lust, and it only made him hungrier. But still…

He withdrew from the kiss…if they were going to do this, it must be done properly. Growling in annoyance, Yusuke began to kiss down his jawline and neck.

"Yusu-ke," he murmured, his breath hitching when the Toushin found the sweet spot on his neck. He shut his eyes in an attempt to concentrate. "Yusuke, do you…know how…dem—ohhhh..." His lover was grazing the spot with his teeth. He was quite the quick study.

"What are you saying?" Yusuke's sultry voice rumbled before he began to run his tongue along Hiei's collarbone.

"Do you know…how demons…mate?" The latter part of that question was moaned, for Yusuke had moved back to the sensitive area between Hiei's neck and shoulder and was sucking on it. The fire youkai involuntarily bucked his hips upward, earning a sharp hiss of pleasure from his lover as their erections met.

Hiei's mind was swimming. Never had another person had this effect on him. The sexual heat was incredible, and it was still climbing. Yusuke was in complete control. For the first time in his life, Hiei was being dominated…and enjoying it.

"Well, I'm sure it's something to do with sex, right?" Yusuke said huskily, pressing his hips even further against Hiei's.

"Not…exactly…" The fire youkai gasped, for Yusuke had suddenly disappeared from his place at Hiei's neck, and he felt a slick muscle trailing up his inner thigh. Without warning, Yusuke's warm tongue was flicking against the tip of Hiei's member. Hiei arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

"Do you like my tongue?" Yusuke muttered.

"Ye-ohhhh…" Yusuke had begun to swirl his tongue around Hiei's erection. "…oh…yes…"

"Say my name."

"Yuuusuke…"moaned his lover in compliance.

"Louder." The Toushin suddenly engulfed half Hiei's penis with his mouth, causing his lover to cry, "Yusuke!"

DING DONG.

The abrupt noise shattered their world. They had been so enraptured with each other that the doorbell startled them to an immense degree. Yusuke leapt up, his demon form instantaneously abandoned. Hiei scrambled into a sitting position. They remained as such for a moment, both flushed and breathing heavily, until Yusuke had the sense to realize. "It's the door."

Hiei growled in aggravation, but they both threw on clothes. The fire youkai waited while Yusuke answered the door, but he flew out of the room when he heard who it was.

He reached the hall just as Kurama collapsed onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was in Japan for a while studying language and culture—yes, it was AMAZING—but my internet was really, really bad. And when I got back, I started my new hectic school schedule. I hope the length of the chapter makes up for the time I kept you waiting!**

**THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS: BelleAnn, jadegoddess, StaplersBreak, kit-kit, Assassin of the Shadows, Cuzosu. Please continue to review—I love the feedback!**

**Thank you as well to all those who have chosen not to review, but have all the same place me on their Author/Story favorites/alerts lists.**

**A special thank you to Mika Starlight, who just revealed that she and Minorkae are one in the same! (Minorkae's story, "Desperate," inspired this one—and Mika Starlight has an amazing story, titled "Carbon," which everyone should go read NOW. Well…not now…as soon as you're done reading this chapter!) Mika, you're an amazing author and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

"He has a fever," Yusuke stated, withdrawing his hand from Kurama's forehead. "I couldn't really understand what he said, but I think he was out in the storm all night."

Hiei grunted. "What a fool."

Yusuke shot him a look. "This could be your fault, you know. He was pretty upset when he left last night."

"What I said does not give him the right to make himself sick." Despite his disgusted tone, Hiei lifted the readhead from his place on the floor. Kurama had passed out when he collapsed. His face was flushed, and he was breathing heavily.

"You can put him on my bed," said Yusuke. Hiei began to carry Kurama into Yusuke's room. Yusuke started to follow, but Hiei stopped him.

"Yusuke, I can look after him. You reek of your own semen. That's the last thing he'll want to smell when he wakes."

The young man grinned sheepishly. "Well…I guess I should take a shower, then…extra blankets are on the top shelf in the closet."

"Hn," Hiei replied, and stalked off to care for Kurama.

Yusuke returned from the shower 20 minutes later with his hair down and dripping, hoping Hiei would appreciate the willpower it took for him to not grease it back. "How's Kurama doing?" he asked upon entering the room, but before his sentence was complete, large white vines smashed through the window and tackled him to the ground. Thorns pricked his skin, digging deep into his flesh as they wound around his arms and legs. He was vaguely aware of a muffled roar from above him. The vines then lifted him into the air and pinned him to the bed.

"What the hell is this?" he screamed, attempting to flare his energy.

"Try all you like. You have no power, do you?" The slick voice came from the corner of the room, spreading like an oil spill. Yusuke turned his head to witness Youko Kurama smirking in delight. "I'm glad it's been so cold. These vines can only grow to their full potential in the snow. Remarkable creatures, aren't they? As strong as iron and capable of draining every drop of energy from your body."

"Let me go, Kurama," Yusuke growled.

"I planted them last night," Youko went on, casually striding toward the bed. "I'm quite lucky that you two were so distracted with each other that you didn't notice. He stank of you, dear Yusuke."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Where's Hiei?"

Youko grinned, his golden eyes flashing. "I assure you, he's very comfortable. Best seat in the house, actually." He pointed upward, and Yusuke's eyes followed the direction of his finger. In the corner of the ceiling was Hiei, violently struggling against the vines that bound him there. They did not simply wind around his wrists and ankles, as Yusuke's did; they had cocooned his body so that the only part free was his head. His mouth was gagged with normal green vines, but his roars of fury were still audible.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked, addressing the struggling fire youkai. "I'm not really going to harm him. I'm just giving you both some education. You, Hiei, must learn some manners. You do not speak of Youko Kurama as a 'human plaything.' You must also learn sensitivity. You know a kitsune's heart is similar to a human's. If it must be broken, let it not also be crushed."

He turned to Yusuke, who simply glared at him. "And you, dear Yusuke, are going to learn a most valuable lesson. You are going to learn pleasure—both how to experience it and how to give it."

He brushed his fingers along Yusuke's bare chest. The young man winced at the touch.

Youko continued, "I can smell your virginity for miles. How touching that your bond did not incline you toward sex." He slid his fingers between Yusuke's towel and his skin, lightly tugging at it until it came free.

The kitsune pressed his body against Yusuke's naked form, loving the beads of sweat that began to drip from the young man's brow. He lowered his mouth to Yusuke's ear, yet whispered loudly enough to be heard by all. "In order to educate you both, I am going to take you, Yusuke. I am going to be the first to feel your insides, to make you writhe in pleasure and gasp in pain. And your other half? He is going to watch as I take what is his as my own."

Yusuke had just enough time to register what this meant before he felt Youko's teeth puncture the flesh between his neck and shoulder. His cry of pain coincided with Hiei's howl of rage. Youko sucked some of the blood from the fresh wounds. "Delicious," he purred. "It's a small wonder why he wanted you so badly."

"Kurama…stop this," Yusuke gasped, straining against his bonds. The thorns cut deeper into his skin. "Don't let Youko control you…stop it…"

The white fox demon chuckled, and kissed down to Yusuke's nipples. "Now, Yusuke, you must give this a fair chance. I have a feeling you're going to _enjoy_ it." He ran his tongue in a circle against Yusuke's left nipple, and then his right. His hands played along the younger man's hips and thighs.

Yusuke had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. This was, after all, only the second time he had been touched this way. As Youko continued his sexual assault, Yusuke tried to force himself to think about something else, to not show his body's natural reactions. Soon, however, his forming erection gave him away.

Youko grinned in delight when he noticed it. "You see? I knew your body would listen to reason."

"No shit…the parts work when…you press 'Play,' you arrogant…ahhhhhh…" Youko had begun to tease his cock, tracing first his fingers and then his tongue up and down the shaft. Yusuke couldn't help but throw his head back to choke out a moan when the kitsune's lips enveloped the tip of his penis and his hands began to caress Yusuke's balls. Youko dipped his head, taking more of Yusuke into his mouth.

Without warning, Yusuke was tugged to his knees on the floor and his mouth was full of Youko's own erection. "Here's the second part of your lesson," the kitsune purred. "And just to clarify, biting it will not bring me pleasure. I assure you that if you do, Hiei will suffer the consequences. Now, suck it."

He grabbed a fistful of Yusuke's hair and pulled him closer. Tears sprang to the young man's eyes as the large penis was rammed down his throat. Regardless, he sucked Youko's erection until the kitsune grunted in pleasure. "Very good," the white fox said huskily. The vines threw Yusuke back to the bed, his time pinning his knees over his shoulders. The kitsune grinned and ran his hands along Yusuke's sweaty body, finally resting on the now large erection. "This will only hurt for a moment, I assure you," Youko soothed, rubbing the moist tip of his erection against the entrance to Yusuke's anus. The young man squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!"

Hiei's voice pierced the heavy air like a blade. Youko averted his eyes to the ceiling. "Oh, Hiei, I had almost forgotten you were up there. Have you been enjoying the show?"

"You SICK—"

"I was wondering when you'd chew through that gag. You're almost as good as a large dog power-chewing through a rawhide."

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Youko chuckled. "Now, now, you mustn't forget that I'm not the one who must heed your commands. That role is strictly Yusuke's." A clever glimmer rose to his golden eyes. "Let's make this more interesting, shall we? Hiei, if you'd like Yusuke to live after I've torn his virginity away, I want you to command him to make love to me."

Hiei writhed against the iron bonds. "If you touch him again, fox, I swear—"

"What, Hiei? You'll kill me? Killing me won't bring him back when he's dead. Either you command him to make love to me, or I take him away from you forever."

Yusuke's eyes widened in realization. "Kurama," he moaned, his voice scrambling to catch up with his mind. "Kurama…I'll do anything you want…"

The kitsune's ears twitched, and he turned back to the bed. Yusuke gazed up at him in longing, the sight of which nearly made Youko lose control. "Please, Kurama…I can't….don't make me wait anymore…I'm begging you to take me…"

Hiei's jaw dropped. "Are you insane? Fox, don't touch him…"

But his words fell upon deaf ears. There was something about the way he pleaded, the sheen of sweat on his abdomen, the way his lips were sensually parted, that made the young man irresistible to the kitsune. Youko strode to the bed and positioned himself at Yusuke's entrance.

"NO!" Hiei shouted, at the same time that Yusuke whispered, "Wait."

The young man gazed up at the kitsune. "Please, Kurama, please…kiss me first."

Youko smirked. "As you wish." He leaned down, and Yusuke thrust his head up to swiftly capture the fox demon's lips. Their mouths created an awkward tango; neither seemed to want to relinquish dominance.

Hiei stared at them in shock and disgust. He couldn't fathom how Yusuke could do this to him.

Yusuke moaned into the kiss, and Youko entangled their tongues. Eventually, the kitsune pulled away. "Are you ready for me?" he asked in a sultry tone.

"Actually, not quite," Yusuke replied. "Youko, stand back against the wall. And stay there."

Without hesitation, the kitsune did as he was told. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "What have you done?" he asked. "Why can't I move?"

"Youko, release me and Hiei from your 'remarkable creatures' and kill them immediately. I know you can do it with your energy." The white, thorny vines unraveled themselves and disappeared through the broken windows. Hiei landed on the floor in a bloody mess; the thorns had punctured his entire body as he struggled. It was all Yusuke could do to keep his concentration.

"How is this possible?" the fox demon spat.

"Simple," Yusuke said. "You're my second bond. Now shut up and listen to me—listen very carefully—and don't act until I've finished what I've had to say." He took a breath, sorting out his commands in his mind.

"Youko Kurama, when I'm done speaking, you must release your hold on the human Kurama. He is your master; you are NOT his. You are part of him; that doesn't mean you control him. You must never, EVER show your face again unless he commands you to make an appearance. You will wait in his subconscious for the time that he sets you free, IF he ever chooses to do so. You will never struggle against him again. You will obey the human Kurama as you obey me now. You will never bother him, or us, again. Now, Youko, do as I just commanded. I'm finished speaking."

The kitsune only had time to convey a shocked expression before his ears and tail shrunk into his body. His hair melded from white to red, and his golden eyes found their emerald hue. The now-human Kurama's eyes fluttered, and then he fainted.

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief, and then ran to Hiei's side. "Are you alright?" he asked, lifting half Hiei's body into his arms. The fire youkai stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know you'd bond to him?"

Yusuke chuckled. "I didn't, really. I just kinda guessed." Hiei shook his head. "You lucky fool." His eyelids drooped over his crimson eyes from all the energy he had lost or exerted in attempting to break free. Yusuke smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're going to hate me for this…but I can take care of everything. Go to sleep, Hiei." And the fire demon's world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers: Mae Rose, Cuzosu, VixenOfTheWolves, kit-kit, sesshy's numba1 gurl, BlackRoseOfTheGrave, DarkDragonDreamer, and Twilight684. I love you all for your support and enthusiasm. **

**Thanks also to those who have put me on Alert and Favorite lists =-)**

**Once again, I apologize for my delay. School was a nightmare this semester. BUT, you don't want to hear me drivel about my life…on with the story! I hope after the wait, it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Hiei woke to a red sky. He was thoroughly confused, until he came to discover that it was not the sky—hair was blocking his view. Long, red hair.

He shot out of the bed so quickly that the sleeping man next to him never stirred. Why on earth was he in bed with Kurama?

"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch. Bed's only big enough for two, and I had to put you Sleeping Beauties somewhere." Hiei whirled around to see Yusuke sitting lazily in the corner.

Hiei's eyes widened as the memories of the previous occurrence came flooding back. "How long was I out?" he asked, attempting to choose the most important inquiry from the vast array fluttering about his mind.

"Only a few hours," Yusuke answered, stretching his lips into a slight grin. "You were pretty banged up...there was blood everywhere. I bet the energy sapped from your body didn't help much, either."

Hiei glanced down, surveying the damage his body had sustained. He remembered the thorns latching to what seemed to be every inch of his flesh…and then digging and tearing even deeper when he struggled against them. Now, his entire abdomen and arms, from neck to hips, was entwined with bandages. He was sure that more of the same lay beneath his fresh pants.

"You did this," he breathed, allowing his eyes to meet Yusuke's once more.

The other man grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…I guess I did. But the pants are a little long…yours were destroyed, and I didn't have your size."

"They're fine." Hiei's eyes flitted to Kurama, still asleep on the bed. "I feel an overwhelming urge to slit his throat."

Yusuke's burst of laughter surprised the fire youkai. "What's so funny?" Hiei growled.

"You are," the former detective replied, his smile now reaching across his face. "Your bluntness…how you're more concerned about vengeance than anything. Jeez, Hiei, just come here and kiss me."

Hiei had no choice but to oblige. Yusuke captured his lips quickly and tugged him into his lap. At the sudden contact, Hiei was lost to all else. He clasped Yusuke's face between his bandaged hands and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to flick against the innards of Yusuke's mouth. The other man grunted in delighted surprise, yet proceeded to pull his face away.

"Let's not get_ too_ caught up," he said huskily, his large brown eyes betraying his true desire. But there was something there, something strained.

Hiei glared back at Yusuke, and Yusuke quickly covered up with a smile. "Not every encounter has to be…sexual," he continued, averting his eyes from Hiei's stare. His voice had almost cracked on the last word.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. There was something in Yusuke's manner that concerned him. Yusuke had never been hesitant before…but this was beyond hesitation. Hiei could smell the difference in the air. The younger man seemed almost…

The fire youkai inhaled sharply with his realization. Yusuke's closest—and most recent—encounter with sex had been all but a pleasant experience. He had put on a brave face and acted like he knew what he was doing…but inside, he had been terrified. The threat of death he could deal with. But being violated in that way, on the brink of rape…it must have traumatized him.

Suddenly, Hiei understood that he was seeing something he had never seen, something no one was ever meant to see. Yusuke was frightened.

Hiei felt like he should say something, but he couldn't find the words. Yusuke would just deny it anyway. Any demon response was inappropriate…first off, demons were never afraid of sex, and second, he was incapable of making any sexually intimate move without Yusuke's go-ahead. He needed a more human approach…an emotional approach.

Clumsily, Hiei opened his arms and placed them around Yusuke's shoulders in an awkward embrace. Yusuke wordlessly responded by clasping his hands behind Hiei's back and pulling him closer. He rested his head against Hiei's shoulder. Hiei tightened his grip and buried his face in Yusuke's raven hair.

* * *

"I really didn't know, Hiei. It was just some stupid plan."

Hiei huffed in annoyance. "But what made you think in those terms?"

Yusuke scraped the remnants of his lunch into the trash. "I dunno. It was an instinct almost. I figured I bonded to you, so it must work with another demon like yours used to. Y'know, how you had 'countless lovers' and all."

"I understand the logic," Hiei responded. "But why does that logic exist? How is it that you have the curse to begin with?"

"It's because he, like you, is a Forbidden Child of sorts," a soft voice intruded.

Both Hiei and Yusuke whipped around to see Kurama leaning despairingly against the doorframe between the bedroom hall and the kitchen. His red hair was tangled, and his eyes were weary. His porcelain face was blotchy. His mouth seemed to have lost its ability to smile.

Hiei growled warily. Yusuke felt the instant tension in the air. If he didn't act quickly, the kitsune would soon be dead.

"Kurama, you have gotta stop ninja-ing around like that," he exclaimed. "You keep scaring us both to—"

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, Hiei..." Kurama lifted his gaze to meet Yusuke's, and the younger man could see that his eyes were bloodshot, as if he'd been crying. Even now, they seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I thought I could control him…I thought I was strong enough…"

"Hey, hey…" Yusuke soothed, moving toward Kurama. Hiei growled again with disapproval and readied himself for trouble. Finally Yusuke stood just inches from the kitsune. When he lifted his hand, Kurama shut his eyes and flinched away in anticipation of a blow. Instead, he felt a soft hand cup his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Yusuke's brown orbs studying him.

"Is he gone now?" Yusuke questioned softly.

Kurama swallowed. "I can…feel him, somewhat…pieces of his rage and hatred when I look at you now. I can hear his thoughts. I can look through his memories as I've never been able to before. But…he no longer struggles. All these things I can choose…I could lock him away if I wished it…"

He took a heavy breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. "When I woke up, I didn't remember. I made him show me, in all-to-vivid detail, what I'd done to you both. I can never atone for such sins, Yusuke."

His eyes widened when Yusuke pulled him into a tight hug. "You don't need to atone, Kurama. You're forgiven."

"Maybe by you." Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I still don't trust him."

Yusuke turned toward the fire demon. "Hiei, it wasn't his fault. You know that. Would it kill you to cut him some slack?"

"He's right, Yusuke," Kurama responded. "In his view, I should have been stronger. It's my fault that I couldn't control my past."

Yusuke threw up his hands in exasperation. "Sometimes, things don't come down to strength, ok?" he yelled. "You two have your own issues, and that's fine, but leave what happened here out of it."

"As you command, _Master_," Hiei spat.

Yusuke shot him a look. "Please—leave what happened here out of it. Please, Hiei."

The fire youkai ground his teeth together. The younger man's expression was pleading. His eyes were irresistible. "Hn," Hiei huffed, dropping his fighting stance. He threw himself onto a chair and folded his arms.

Yusuke eased Kurama into another chair, and he himself sat in a third.

"Now about this bonding thing—" Yusuke started.

"I apologize for my words, Kurama," Hiei cut in. "Nothing else."

"I don't even deserve that," Kurama replied mournfully.

Hiei snorted. "Bullshit. I didn't mean what I said to the Detective about you, but I said it anyway. I needed to draw the line, Kurama, and I hurt you. You deserve an apology. I've given you one. Now whether or not you accept it is your problem."

Yusuke gaped at him, not sure if he should believe his own ears. Hiei…guilty? It must be; he would never stoop so low as to apologize if he didn't mean it.

Kurama stared at Hiei for a moment, and finally allowed himself a half-smile. "It is accepted."

The fire youkai grunted, "Yours as well."

Yusuke glance back and forth between the two men, trying to understand their odd communication. Finally he just rolled his eyes. "About the bond," he began again.

"That is my curiosity," Kurama replied, switching his gaze to Yusuke. "Are you and Hiei bonded?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "But it was a weird thing. I was supposed to be _his_ slave, but somehow it got switched. He has to listen to my commands now. And if he tries to come onto me…"

"That's enough, Detective," growled Hiei.

"…he suffocates or something. I have to initiate intimacy, or he gets punished."

"I loathe you."

Yusuke grinned. "No you don't."

"Hn."

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows. "And how did you bond to…"

"Youko? Well I just guessed it might work again. Youko's a demon, after all. If you were in human form, I would've been screwed…literally!" Yusuke let out a laugh, but Hiei picked up on the forced nature of the joke. Yusuke was still trying to mask his true feelings on the matter.

Kurama was too deep in thought to recognize it. "As I said before, you could be another form of Forbidden Child. Like Hiei, you're a kind of half-breed…not two halves of two demon kinds, but half-human and half-Mazoku. Your human part died and you were reborn into your demon self…still capable of shifting into human form, human blood still running in your veins…but alive as a demon. This may be why the curse descended upon you. And as for the bond between you and Hiei…"

Kurama looked from one to the other. "…it may just have been a matter of timing."

"_He_ kissed _me,_" Hiei confirmed, seeing Kurama's insinuation.

Yusuke looked confused. "So wait, you're saying that it's because I made the first move?"

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"So if Hiei had kissed _me_ first, this would have been reversed."

"Yes."

"But I still have the curse, so I still could've bonded to…other demons."

"That's correct."

Yusuke sighed and let his head sink into his hand. "What a mess. Kurama, I'm sorry you're in this now, too."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Idiot, he's _human_," Hiei said. "You only half-bonded to him."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked stupefied.

"Baka," Hiei muttered.

Kurama took over. "Yusuke, once I turned back into my human form, we were no longer bonded. Your bond is to my demon form, whom you've explicitly commanded to retreat into a corner of my mind. Unless you or I allow him to reveal himself, he has no effect on me. You and I are not a bond."

Yusuke shook his head slowly. "That's it. My mind is blown."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**And I'm back! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, especially the last couple chapters. I'm trying to keep it going as fast as I can. This chapter may be a bit short, but I actually wrote a few advance chapters before I wrote this one. They just had to come out! I hope to have the next chapter posted very soon after this, so don't despair. **

**A HUGE thank you to all my supportive reviewers: Twilight684, DarkDragonDreamer, kit-kit, viscomica, sesshy's numba1 gurl, and InuChimera7410, as well as to all those who have added me to their Favorite and Alert lists =-)**

**Enjoy the chapter. More is soon to come, I promise!**

* * *

Hiei gazed lazily through Yusuke's only unbroken window, knowing that he would sense the young man's approach before he saw him, but wanting to see him all the same.

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with Kurama. The snow from the unusual storm had melted away as Tokyo's mild winter weather returned. Kurama, to Hiei's chagrin, was allowed to stay until it was feasible for him to go home. The three of them had covered the broken windows to the best of their ability, with Kurama's insistence to pay for repairing the damage his demon form had caused.

During the days that had passed, their communication with Kurama had been extremely limited. Hiei had explained to Yusuke that the kitsune was a very sensitive creature. Despite being forgiven, Kurama was appalled and embarrassed by his actions. It would take him quite some time to feel comfortable with them again.

Hiei and Yusuke had taken to living together well. Yusuke cooked more often than not, since the one time he attempted to teach Hiei failed miserably. They took walks in the evening when the parks were deserted, sometimes talking, other times content in their silence.

Yusuke had resumed his normal work schedule, leaving Hiei alone in the house most of the day. After Yusuke left, the fire demon would go through his usual morning routine—focusing and training exercises. Occasionally he would read Yusuke's limited selection of books or flip through the channels on Yusuke's television. Mostly, though, he would sit in silence and contemplate.

Hiei's thoughts were often on Yusuke. In the near two weeks that had passed, their highest form of physical contact had been curling together to sleep, and even this was more of a platonic interaction than an intimate one. They never discussed what had occurred that day, but Hiei was beginning to worry that their relationship, which had just been beginning to blossom, was irreparably damaged.

His body burned for Yusuke. It was unfathomable that after all this waiting, after all the sudden realizations and intensity, after learning that Yusuke desired him just as much, they had been set back this far. And yet, here they were—Yusuke traumatized by the threat of rape, Hiei unable to take any action to move forward.

Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar tingle of Yusuke's energy in his Jagan eye. His red eyes roved in the direction of where the young man would soon appear. After a number of minutes, with the sensation of his energy growing stronger and stronger, Yusuke strode into view. He was dressed quite handsomely in a stark black suit, white dress shirt, and indigo tie. His briefcase swung briskly at his side as he walked. His hair was slicked back in its usual fashion, though he had taken to wearing it down more around the house.

Upon seeing him, the tingle of Yusuke's energy flowed from the Jagan, spreading rapidly throughout Hiei's body. It was more than just the energy that excited him. Watching Yusuke ignited Hiei's every nerve. He found himself to be starved of the initial heated contact that he and Yusuke had first shared. He needed to find some way, any way, to lower Yusuke's guard draw Yusuke back to him.

The younger man had disappeared from view, which meant that he had entered the apartment building. Hiei went to the kitchen to await his arrival. His eyes caught a glimpse of a calendar on the wall.

Yusuke had barely entered the apartment when Hiei asked, "Is tomorrow what humans call the weekend?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Just answer the question," Hiei snapped, a little too harshly than he had intended, but it didn't matter.

"Yeah…tomorrow's Saturday. No work, not until Monday. Why?" Yusuke gulped when he saw a small grin creep over his partner's face.

Hiei spoke with a lofty confidence, batting at Yusuke's large ego. He knew Yusuke would be unable to resist this way. "If you recall, Detective, you and I have never had a fair rematch. I've grown bored with no one to fight. I want a chance to test your demon strength."

After a moment of consideration, Hiei felt his partner's energy flare. He watched Yusuke's mouth melt into a grin that matched his own.

"Is that a challenge?"

Hiei chuckled wickedly in response.

Yusuke's grin grew wider. "Of course it is," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**Thank you to my reviewers: InuChimera7410, DarkDragonDreamer, ., Twilight684, kit-kti, and XxPinkCaramellDansenxX.**

**Thanks also to those who have added me to their Story/Alert lists. **

**I love you all! =D**

* * *

Hiei stared across the open field at Yusuke, his Jagan open and glowing with anticipation. The park was deserted at that time of night. It was the perfect setting for a rematch.

In truth, Hiei sorely longed to battle his former foe. The dragon tattoo circling his right arm crackled with anxious energy.

_Patience_, Hiei told himself. The rematch was a ruse. He couldn't allow himself to forget his true purpose. However, he couldn't help but notice what a sap he'd become. At another time, partner or not, he would never have held himself back the way he intended to tonight. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of Yusuke bowing to his might.

"So, what now? We're just gonna look at each other all night?" Yusuke called.

"Quite the contrary," Hiei replied. He flared his energy.

"That's more like it!" Yusuke responded in kind.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Hn." Suddenly, he was gone.

Yusuke scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He hadn't even seen Hiei move…he had always been fast, but never so fast that he could escape Yusuke's detection. The former Detective felt the air around him, searching for any sign of his partner's energy. He couldn't find a single trace.

"What the—," he muttered in annoyance, cut off by a swift, strong punch to the jaw.

He was sent flying backwards, and barely had time to react before he saw the downward stroke of Hiei's katana headed straight for his throat.

"Fuck!" Yusuke exclaimed, twisting his body midair to avoid the blade—and making it impossible for himself to recover from the fall in the process. He tumbled into the grass, mentally noting that he would never hear the end of this one.

"You've really let yourself go."

Yusuke's head snapped up to see Hiei standing above him, his gaze mocking.

"Not only have I landed a blow and sent you to the ground before the fight has even truly begun," Hiei continued, "but I almost beheaded you as well."

Yusuke smirked. "Your stupid sword didn't even graze me."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Yusuke's eyes widened, and he rubbed his neck with his hand. It stung where he touched. He drew his hand back, only to see it coated with blood.

"Son of a bitch," the younger man breathed. He leapt upward, attempting to take Hiei by surprise with an uppercut. The fire demon simply sidestepped. Yusuke rounded on him again, this time packing Spirit Energy into his punches. "I just need some time to warm up!" he shouted, berating Hiei with a wave of punches. He landed a few, but none seemed to phase the fire demon.

"You're boring me," Hiei said, not even bothering to return fire.

"Ha." Yusuke let out a short burst of energy, just enough to knock Hiei away from him. He took his signature pose and focused an enormous amount of energy into his index finger. "Spirit Gun!"

The blast took out a few trees, but Hiei had jumped far enough out of its path so that he was only hit by the edge. Still, the blast did conveniently shred his tank top.

_Better_, Hiei thought, _but not enough._ He needed to get Yusuke to transform, to submit to his baser instincts. Yusuke's human fear kept them apart. Once that mental block was removed, Yusuke would give way to his sexual being. The sexual tension between them in the midst of battle would be too much for the Toushin to resist.

Yusuke was coming at him again. Hiei punched the air, ejecting the black fire of the Darkness flame and shooting it straight for his partner. It smacked Yusuke square in the chest, causing him to yell as it burned his flesh. He only staggered slightly, however, and began his assault of Spirit-infused punches once again.

Hiei took to the defensive with ease, blocking nearly every punch. Eventually, he saw an opening and took it.

His punch missed as Yusuke ducked into a crouch and swept Hiei's legs from beneath him.

The fire demon wasn't expecting it, but he recovered well, springing into a roll away from Yusuke. He jumped up, smirking at the former Detective, and broke into a run. Yusuke ran parallel to him, nearly matching his speed. Hiei knew his partner must be close to transformation; otherwise he would never have been able to touch the speed that minutes ago he had been unable to even see.

Sure enough, tribal markings began to swirl about Yusuke's bare arms. Close to Hiei's speed, but not quite catching him, Yusuke resorted to another Spirit Gun blast. This time, though, it was laced with demonic energy.

At first, it seemed like the shot would miss. However, Yusuke had fired into the space in front of Hiei. The fire demon's momentum was too great to reverse course. Quickly shielding himself with black flames, he ran directly into the blast.

The shield was enough to keep him from horrific injury, but he was still sent crashing to the ground. He slid backwards through the grass, slightly dazed.

Suddenly, Yusuke was there, suspended in midair as he pounced. He was almost full Mazoku now, his stark black hair reaching down his back and fangs showing as he growled.

Hiei planted his hands against the ground and pushed back, sending his legs skyward. His feet caught Yusuke's abdomen, and the force of the motion flung him over Hiei's head, onto the ground.

Hiei used his arm strength to flip himself the rest of the way to his feet. Yusuke was up, too, coming at him again with a punch full of his ancestral energy. The fire demon gritted his teeth…now or never.

He ducked under Yusuke's fist and, seizing his waist, tackled him to the ground. They scuffled there, the Toushin trying to pry the smaller demon from his body, Hiei attempting to gain enough leverage to follow his plan through.

At last, he had an opening. The sexual tension that came with the fight might have been enough to spare him the curse's consequences. However, he didn't care about the curse, nor did he care that his oxygen might be cut off if his plan actually succeeded. He needed to open Yusuke to him again.

His hands became like cuffs of dark fire, pinning the former Detective's wrists to the ground. His Jagan pulsed with effort as Yusuke struggled against him, still in the throes of battle.

Hiei finally crushed his lips against his partner's with all the force he could muster, thrusting his tongue into Yusuke's mouth and eagerly exploring within.

Yusuke's struggling faltered. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't fight it, either. Hiei took the opportunity to release Yusuke's wrists, instead choosing to drag his hands down the younger man's sculpted torso. He continued kissing his partner, probing with his tongue and scraping the lower lip between his fangs.

The Toushin emitted a low rumble in the back of his throat and slowly began to move his lips against Hiei's.

The fire demon stifled a cough. His air wasn't gone, but with Yusuke's small response it was becoming more difficult for him to breathe. He didn't care…it was actually working. This was the closest they'd been in weeks. Instead of focusing on air becoming less and less available, he allowed his mind to wander to all the things he and Yusuke would do to each other in the aftermath of this fight.

Yusuke's body stiffened as he felt a stirring in his groin…a stirring that was caused by Hiei's own hardness pressing firmly against him.

Suddenly, Hiei was blown backwards by an eruption of energy. Completely unprepared, he tumbled through the air and landed face-first. Before he could register what was happening, a hand seized the hair at the back of his head and yanked upward, lifting his face and shoulders off the ground. He grunted in pain as he opened his eyes.

Yusuke, fully human, crouched above him. His face, at first glance, was murderous. But there was something wrong. His jaw was set in fury, but his eyes betrayed him. Hiei stared into the chocolate spheres, reading the sadness and longing in them.

The former Detective wanted to say something, but couldn't. All he did was toss Hiei back to the ground. In silence, he stood and began walking away, back to his apartment.

"Damn it," Hiei muttered, watching his partner's back get further away. There was no way he would be welcome in Yusuke's bed. Livid with the way the evening had turned out, he leapt up and into the trees, hell bent on taking his frustration out on the cause of this whole mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**Oh my goodness! Another chapter already? But I've barely let you process the last one! Maybe I should hold off…**

…**nah. You're all too good to me. **

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**DarkDragonDreamer****- I really appreciate your comments. I'm so happy that you're enjoying my work. I hope future chapters don't disappoint!**

**XxPinkCaramellDansenxX****- Is this update soon enough for you? =D**

**InuChimera7410****- Read on to see what he does!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

It was nearing midnight as Hiei flitted silently from tree to tree, and, when he reached the limits of Yoyogi park, from telephone pole to lamppost and so on. He paused occasionally, merely to get a lock on Kurama's energy. The fox had moved out of his mother's house about a year ago, and Hiei had yet to visit his new living quarters. He knew Kurama lived close to Yusuke, but the address was unknown. Luckily, his Jagan allowed him to trace the kitsune with ease.

He ended up in a small residential area of Shibuya, about midway between Yusuke's apartment, near the Scramble Crossing, and the Meiji Shrine. The streets were lined with small shops and restaurants. Hiei passed these, as well as the deserted metro station. He moved further into the area until he found a small, three-story apartment complex. He read Kurama's energy to be on the middle floor.

He jumped onto the balcony, knowing that the sliding glass door would not be locked. Kitsunes were sentimental and creatures of habit. Even after all that had happened, Kurama would still leave the door open, just as he did for Hiei all the years they'd known each other.

As Hiei had expected, the door slid open with ease. The fire demon entered a small living room, and was not at all surprised to find Kurama sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Your energy woke me," Kurama said softly. "So dark…so vicious."

"It's taking all my strength not to rip you apart," Hiei growled, teeth clenched.

The kitsune turned his mouth upward in a sad, knowing smile. "There's enough tea for you."

"I don't want tea."

"It might soothe your nerves."

"The only thing that would soothe me right now is your bloody carcass strewn about the room."

Kurama looked straight into Hiei's eyes. "If that would help, Hiei, then by all means, dismember me. I won't resist."

In a flash, Hiei was across the room, the point of his katana indenting the flesh under Kurama's voice box. The kitsune didn't flinch. His closed his eyes, prepared for anything that was to come.

The fire demon's temple throbbed with conflict—would killing Kurama solve anything? The vengeance would be swift and satisfying—but for how long? Furious—with Kurama for causing this and with himself for hesitating, he emitted a guttural roar and flung the katana away. He couldn't do it. The sword crashed against the far wall.

Kurama opened his eyes to see Hiei drawn up in the corner of the room, his head in his hands, fingers digging so harshly into his scalp that Kurama was sure they drew blood.

The redhead stood and proceeded to the kitchen. He returned with a steaming cup of tea. He knelt beside the fire demon and held the cup out to him.

"It's a blend," Kurama murmured. "Green tea with Makai spices I grew myself."

Hiei heaved a sigh. Reluctantly, he pulled his face from the cage of his own fingers. Kurama noticed that the fire demon was trembling. Instead of making Hiei take the cup, he held the tea to Hiei's lips. The smaller demon sipped slowly.

Kurama remained silent as his friend drank, studying the forming bruises and smears of dirt that littered Hiei's skin.

"Better?" he asked once the cup was drained.

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply.

"I can heal your wounds," the kitsune offered.

"They don't need healing," Hiei spat back.

"It was Yusuke, wasn't it?"

Hiei snorted.

"Is he still—"

The fire demon cut into his question. "Of course he is, fool. You traumatized him. This happened because I was trying to make us…" He swallowed. "He hasn't…we haven't…"

He trailed off, staring blankly into the air in front of him. When had it become so difficult to speak about sex?

Kurama paused a moment before asking solemnly, "Do you love him?"

"Love?" Hiei's voice cracked. The word was so foreign. The only time he said it was in response to Yusuke's moronic command game, and it was only said to define the way he wanted Yusuke for more than just sex. But he couldn't begin to fathom what love truly was, nor could he say for certain what he felt for Yusuke.

Suddenly, Kurama was on top of him, straddling his abdomen. He shoved his mouth against Hiei's.

Hiei let out a startled grunt. His body responded eagerly to its old companion's advances.

Kurama kissed him sensually, capturing the fire demon's face between his smooth hands and rubbing his crotch seductively against the growing bulge in Hiei's pants.

_**Use me**_, the kitsune communicated telepathically. He pushed his hands further back along the sides of Hiei's head and raked his fingers through the slick black hair. His tongue slid deftly between Hiei's parted lips and began tracing intricate patterns inside the fire demon's mouth.

_**Use me**_, Kurama said again, purring against the walls of Hiei's mind. _**Your body needs release. Let me help you.**_

Hiei couldn't help but kiss him back. When they were together, Hiei had always loved the kitsune's ferocity in the bedroom. He fell easily into the routine…it felt so good. And yet…

_**Yusuke…**_ Hiei thought, straining against his body's desire.

Kurama smirked against Hiei's lips and pushed the smaller demon to the floor. His hair hung like a crimson curtain around their faces as they kissed.

_**This isn't a betrayal**_, Kurama's voice echoed. _**There is no betrayal when it comes to demon sexuality. You can be with whomever you want. No monogamy is required. It isn't even expected.**_

Kurama broke their lips momentarily to pull his shirt off. Hiei's hands instinctively stroked along the kitsune's silky back, clenching the skin when Kurama began to flick his nipples.

The redhead pulled his mouth away once more, and Hiei took the opportunity to protest. "Kurama, I do—ohhhh…" His objection turned to a moan as Kurama dove straight for the sweet spot between his neck and shoulder, running his tongue along the flesh and sucking in all the right places.

Kurama's scent was everywhere. The fox knew exactly how to drive him mad with longing. His body wasn't used to giving resistance; it readily complied with Kurama's progressions. He found himself bucking his hips upward, desperately wanting to fuck the kitsune into next week.

Kurama trailed a hand down Hiei's abdomen and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Hiei's loose pants.

With a low snarl, Hiei pushed Kurama over, reversing their positions. In that split second, he had somehow managed to remove the rest of their clothing as well. His Jagan pulsed with need. Frenzied, Hiei rubbed their naked erections together as he roughly toyed with the kitsune's nipples.

Then, he looked up. Kurama was staring at him, his emerald eyes heavy with lust. Emerald.

Hiei jumped back onto his feet, his breath ragged. "I can't," he said shakily.

Kurama propped himself up on his elbow. "Why ever not?" he asked smoothly.

"I…" Hiei, panting, shook his head. "I just…I don't…"

Then, his eyes widened. He looked directly into Kurama's gaze. "You did that on purpose."

"What?"

"You tricked me on purpose. You wanted to show me that it isn't just about sex."

"Why would I have done such a thing?" Kurama inquired, his eyes glimmering.

"Don't play stupid, fox," Hiei growled. "If I didn't love him, I'd be fucking you senseless right now."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "So you do love him, then?"

Hiei made as if to reply, but he couldn't form the words. He just stood there stupidly, his mouth slightly open.

The redhead gave a slight grin as he raised himself from the floor and slid his clothing back on. It was almost as if nothing had happened. "You should talk to him," he said. "Tell him how you _feel_." He turned and moved in the direction of his bedroom. "You can sleep on the couch if you like. The shower is just through my bedroom if you want to freshen up."

When he reached his bedroom door, he turned to face Hiei again, any trace of amusement gone from his face. "I love you, you know," he said solemnly. "I can't apologize enough for the actions of my other half. But you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Don't mistake my lesson in love for a scheme to take what isn't mine."

Then, a small smile played on his lips. "It was nice to pretend, though." With a flourish of red hair, he disappeared into his room.

Hiei stared after him, utterly dumbfounded. He had come here intending to kill Kurama and nearly did, was both comforted and seduced by him, almost ended up sleeping with him, and at the end of it all Kurama had given him the revelation that he really was in love.

He hated to admit it, but that fox was good.


End file.
